The parent adventure
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram are back! Planning to go back to earth to study for exams, Yuuri and Murata say bye to everyone but are shocked to see...that Wolfram tagged along and can't go back home until Yuuri is done studying. How does this affect Conrad?
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't help it...I had to make this story, sorry if you think I'm rushing it.**

**Warning: Mpreg, a shounen-ai scene...**

**Pairings so far: Yuuram, GwendalxGuntar.**

**Disclaimer: This is the last time I'll say this and one time only, I don't own this anime or the manga...or do I?**

* * *

"Sorry I have to leave, but I do have to study if I'm going to college" Yuuri saw the depressed look on Wolfram's face.

It had been nine days since they came back from their trip and Wolfram and Yuuri were just starting to like each other a bit more. Gwendal didn't seem to mind that he was leaving to go back home for a few days. Cheri and the four maids had a rather weird look in their eyes as if they were planning something evil. But Yuuri paid no attention to it and continued on saying his goodbyes as he and Murata walked into to swirling water.

The maids counted on three and pushed Wolfram from behind, causing him to fall into the water. Conrad, Gwendal and Guntar all gasped as the king, his highness and lord Wolfram disappeared deeper under the water. Cheri smirked and walked away while Conrad and Yozak rushed off to the temple. If they couldn't ask Murata then they would have to ask Ulrike to help them get to earth.

They wasted no time in getting on their horses and ran all the way there. Ulrike was surprised to hear that they needed to go to earth so badly that they needed her for the job. In the shadows, a ghostly looking man stood from the dark hallways listening to what Conrad was talking about.

"Since lord Weller's mother came to me before you did...I'm afraid...I can not let you go to earth" Yozak was more surprised about it.

"But...I really do wonder why the maids pushed him in...could they perhaps...be planning something?"

"I don't know...but mother has done it again..." Conrad sighed as both he and Yozak walked out of the shinou temple.

* * *

Down to earth...

Yuuri, Murata and Wolfram had found themselves in a peaceful pond that only allowed a few grass to grow. Yuuri and Murata still had no idea that Wolfram had gone with them but soon found out when they saw a yellow thing in the water. Wolfram slowly stood up and coughed out what water was left behind.

"Conrad and Gwendal are going to really have my head if I don't bring him back in one piece..." Yuuri told Murata as he helped Wolfram onto the dry grass.

"You don't seem to be mad about it though...I wonder if you're going to make a novel out of this, will you Shibuya?"

"A novel...just what do you read during lunch time...well if we don't hurry, we might catch a cold out here" Murata nodded and all three of them trudged home with wet shoes.

Once they both got home, Yuuri was already up the stairs and in the tub with his wet clothes in a laundry basket. Wolfram took his shoes off and walked up the stairs to Yuuri's bathroom and opened the door and saw a naked Yuuri in the tub.

"P-perverted wimp!" Wolfram called out and shut the door immediately.

"So you guys are here again..." Wolfram looked up and came face to face with Yuuri's brother.

"Ah...I came here by mistake...the others are back at Shin Makoku..."

"Where's Yuuri?" Wolfram swallowed hard, closed his eyes and opened the door so Shori could see.

"Murata didn't come?"

"He did but he went home..." For some reason, him and Yuuri's brother never really got along much.

"Shori dear, is Yuu-chan home?"

"Hai...he's also brought his girlfriend home" Wolfram's face turned bright red.

"Oh how nice, there's a lot of food so, don't be shy and enjoy!" Yuuri's mother walked away happily into the kitchen.

"Wolfram, I'm done now so...huh...Shori?"

"I told you to call me nii-chan!" Shori hit Yuuri's head with his fist and went down stairs to help out.

"I...think I'm going to be sick..." Wolfram announced as he clutched his stomach.

"Do you feel like eating anything?" Wolfram shrugged, went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Yuuri stood outside and listened.

'He didn't eat at all this morning so...' Yuuri had a concerned look on his face as he went into his bedroom to get a change of clothes and also a set of clothes for Wolfram.

Yuuri and Shori's father came home early that night and gave all four of them a surprise. Yuuri and Wolfram sat next to each other while Jennifer and the father sat across from them and Shori sat in the chair at the front. Yuuri was surprised to see Wolfram eating so much than he usually ate. It probably had something to do with him throwing up in the bathroom.

"So what brought the king of Shin Makoku back home?"

"I had exams to do...so did Murata"

"Now, let's skip all that and ask him Shori" Yuuri looked from his mother to his brother and wondered what they were planning to ask him.

"Mother, I don't think Yuuri wants to be embarrassed"

"Oh nonsense, Yuu-chan shouldn't have to hide anything"

"Whatever..."

"Now then, where's your girlfriend, Yuu-chan?" Both Wolfram and Yuuri choked on their food.

"Yuuri!" Yuuri sweatdropped as Wolfram sent him daggers with his eyes.

"Mom, I thought we've already been through this..."

"Call me mama, Yuu-chan!"

"Wolfram seems to be the only person to actually stick with me"

"Oi, what does that mean?" Yuuri sighed.

"Looks like Shori's going to have to carry on the Shibuya family then" There was an awkward silence that filled the air as soon as the father finished the sentence.

"You mean...I'll only have one or two grandchildren?" Jennifer looked like she was ready to cry.

"Mother...I'm still a bit young to find anyone yet"

"That's not true...you're practically ready to leave home!"

"Be quiet and eat your meal..."

"Shori, just make sure that one of them has wings when they're born"

"Honey...I don't think it works like that"

"Put that aside, I don't think I'm ready for a relationship yet"

"Yuuri, do you think Conrad and Yozak might get here?"

"I was surprised when they followed us that far...but I think it was the maids doing, so your mother must have a part in it..."

"Yuu-chan, did you go somewhere while you were there?"

"Ah...sort of...only we had a bit of trouble each time we went somewhere"

"Especially with that cup...I'm still wondering what they plan to do with it"

"Cup?" Yuuri nodded.

But I'm surprised how brother and Guntar got along so well"

"I'm sure it was the work of your mother" Wolfram nodded in agreement.

"But...Wolfram...is it really true?"

"Yeah, our world is different but yet the same...but I think it was that time you carried me outside"

"When I was in maou mode?"

"Yuuri, we don't need to know"

"Well don't listen then"

"Yuu-chan...is there something you're not telling me?"

Yuuri gulped and started eating again. A blush grew on Wolfram's face as he tried to eat the meal.

"Not really...just that...Shori's not the only one who might have a child someday..."

"You mean.."

"Wolfram's saying he's pregnant" Shori's face became blue while his father choked on the food and his mother smiled happily.

"I better have four grandchildren, Yuu-chan, Shori, good luck!" Shori and Yuuri both sweat dropped.

Dinner finished a bit early than Jennifer intended but the boys also needed their beauty sleep since Yuuri needed to figure out how to get Wolfram back home while studying for his exams, Shori had to see the maou of earth first thing in the morning and his father also had work to do.

"They took it rather well than I anticipated..."

"You mean you were planning on telling them right from the start?"

"Sort of" Yuuri fixed the bed a bit more and got under the blanket.

"But what's it going to be?" Wolfram asked and got in next to him.

"What's what going to be?"

"Idiot, the baby, will it be a boy or a girl?"

"I'm just guessing, but it might be a boy...we'll have to ask Shinou when we get back.

"Why ask him...of all people..."

"Well why not?"

"He's...I don't know how to say it..."

"There's nothing bad about him...at least I don't think..."

They both agreed to stop their chatting for the night and concentrated on getting some sleep. Wolfram shuffled a bit closer to Yuuri so his body would get a little warmer. Yuuri noticed this and also shuffled closer, wrapping his arm around Wolfram's body. The two of them stared into each others eyes before closing them.

"Yoru...Yuuri"(a/n: Yoru, meaning: night)

The crickets chirped and the wind blew through the cut grass and made ripples appear in the water. The moon shined through out the night over their house as the family slept.

* * *

"You worry too much, it's no wonder mother doesn't tell you anything"

"Gwendal, aren't you the least worried about our brother?"

"I am...but you saying this is starting to make me wonder whether or not you trust our king" Conrad's face dropped to a concerned look.

"Here Yuuri is always trusting your ways, everything you do doesn't bother him in the least, yet you respond by saying what he does is harmful"

"Gwendal...isn't that a bit harsh?" Cheri asked and smiled while she walked in the room.

"Just telling him what view I am watching"

"Wolfram is fine, Ulrike has been showing me what's taken place so far"

"Mother...just what do you intend to do?"

"Se-cr-et!" Conrad tried not letting it get to him. He knew the voyage that Yuuri and Wolfram went on was only for Yuuri's sake, or so he thought.

* * *

A/n: I wonder what will happen, stay tuned and if you're dying for more, review and I'll tell you!


	2. Another danger

**I am sorry everyone that I didn't post this sooner, please forgive this worthless typer...I was so caught up in reading BL novels that i couldn't think at all! Oh and...i found out from the kyou kara maou novel that...Wolfram is eighty something years old! so...anyone reading the novel and never knew that yet, that's a spoiler...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kyou kara maou...that is all.**

* * *

"Yuuri, what are you doing?" Yuuri sat down inside the booth and pushed a few buttons and put some coins in.

" It's a photo booth, you get your picture taken" He pulled Wolfram by the shoulder and pulled him inside.

The first photo was of Yuuri smiling while Wolfram still wondered what the flashing thing was. The second one was of Yuuri kissing Wolfram on the cheek and the third one was of them smiling since Wolfram was sort of getting the hang of it after watching Yuuri do it a few times. Yuuri pulled the pictures from the slot and looked at them and laughed to himself.

"What a strange mirror..."

"It's a photo..."

"Pho...to?"

"Yes...now let's go, there's tons of stuff you don't know about!" Yuuri pulled on Wolfram's hand and dragged him to the lunch court.

It was still a bit early for most shops to be open but there were still quite a few open to any customer. There weren't many other teens like himself around but instead a few men wearing suits and carrying brief cases with them while carrying a bag of food with their other hand.

"What is this place?"

"A food court, are you hungry?" As if they were taking part in a movie, Wolfram's stomach growled in response.

Yuuri quickly looked around for a place that sold food as breakfast and got some food for the both of them. He led Wolfram to a table that was a bit unnoticeable to other people.

"Don't you have exams to study for?" Wolfram asked while taking a bite of an egg mcmuffin.

"Ah...I have a whole week to study for them so I'll probably just ask Murata"

"What are exams...and why do you have to take them right after we just got back?" Yuuri had to admit, he was also pretty angry that he couldn't spend some quiet time with Wolfram.

"Exams are...sort of like what they do back at Shin Makoku, when they're testing who can become part of the soldiers, only these exams are supposed to be written"

"Yuuri...yesterday morning.before we came here...I threw up at Shin Makoku"

"Why didn't you say anything, I have the right to know don't I?"

"It feels...as though my insides of my body are leaving me..."

"I think it's what they call morning sickness"

"Sounds about right" He took another bite.

"About that cup..."

"Yuuri...enough about that stupid cup...it's just something that was stolen a long time ago"

"Stolen?"

"Gwendal said it belonged to king Antoine"

"For how long was it gone for?"

"About five years...it was obviously before you came along"

"Hasn't he been searching for it?"

"Nope...said it wasn't important and that it didn't belong to anyone from his family, so he decided to forget about it when it got stolen"

"But...why would those guys from the forest take it?"

"Well...here's what I think what happened...the thieves that took it six years ago probably got killed or robbed but left unharmed and then the thieves that stole it from them probably dropped it in the water while in battle and that's probably where it's been for the next five years until you found it"

"That actually makes sense..."

* * *

A man wearing a black hooded robe stood in front of the cup that was placed on a table before him. A smile came across his hidden face as he saw that the cup was in perfect condition. It wasn't scratched, nor was it chipped at the rim of it like a normal cup should be after being in the water for so long. The man lowered his hood and filled the cup with an eerie color of red liquid.

"How do you know for sure it won't kill you?"

"Shut up..."

"I mean...for all we know it could be a curse"

"I said SHUT UP!" The other man shut his mouth while the other man lifted the cup to his lips and drank all the red liquid until there wasn't a drop left.

A black aura surrounded the man's body and filled the air with a strange scent causing the other man to plug his nose. The man that drank it was still standing and had some kind of weird aura going through his body. His shoulder bones looked like they were about to come out of the skin. Instead of seeing bones the man saw two black wings appear.

"Now we shall see who's the most powerful being...but I'm not complete yet...my powers haven't awakened much..." The man with the wings had changed from what he looked like before.

"The...the black winged demon...said to have existed two thousand years ago...but...how?"

"I am Akira...one of the seven winged gods...I will prove my people's existence to the maou"

"Is...there anything I...can do?" The man didn't really want to work for a scary being as Akira, but he didn't have a choice, live or be killed was the way he worked.

"Tell the people of Shin Makoku...that their country is no longer theirs...but the winged gods!" The man nodded and rushed out as fast as he could.

* * *

"What is all this?" Yuuri and Wolfram were in a baby store.

"If you're going to be a mother...we do need the right things for the baby"

"But Anissina can handle making clothing, she wouldn't mind"

"We can't ask that of her, besides, I want the child to at least wear something from my world!"

"Oh my, I never would have thought that boys would come in here" Yuuri jumped from being surprised and Wolfram blushed.

"N-no, my mother is in the hospital at the moment so she sent me here to pick up some last minute things for the baby"

"That's not-" Yuuri clasped his hand over Wolfram's mouth and smiled.

"Well, I better go get some stuff now!" He held onto Wolfram's hand and pulled him.

Yuuri made sure they were out of sight and grabbed the necessary outfits for a boy and a girl and took it to the counter. There were pregnant women as well as women carrying their babies in their arms standing in line.

Once they bought the baby clothes they were out of there in only a second and were on their way back to Yuuri's house.

* * *

"Gwendal...I swear this must be the work of your awful mother!" Guntar and Gwendal were in Gwendal's room.

"You dreamed of doing this to his majesty...just pretend I am his majesty" Gwendal nipped Guntar's neck.

"I can't, you look nothing like him and...you're taller than me..."

"Isn't it only natural for me to be taller than you, you're submitting to me a lot" Guntar blushed and slightly pushed him away.

"I wonder what his majesty is doing right about now..."

"Probably doing the same thing we're doing"

"Please don't say such a thing!"

"It could be true...Wolfram's fierce attitude is what makes him the bottom"

"I don't know what you mean..."

"He can get taken very easily...just like you!" Gwendal pushed Guntar back down onto the bed.

* * *

"Are those for the baby Yuu-chan?" Yuuri sighed but nodded and showed her the clothing they bought.

"I never knew guys could get pregnant..."

"Shori!" Yuuri looked back at Wolfram who had his head down.

"Well...good luck with being a real parent"

"What do you mean real?"

"I mean, Greta is only your adoptive child so you really don't know what babies are like"

"I...have you ever taken care of a baby?"

"Yeah, you!"

"Oh yes, Yuu-chan looked so cute in those dresses and that little ribbon in his hair..."

"Yuuri...you never told me you wore dresses"

"Cause you didn't need to know!"

"That was when we met the maou"

"Shori..."

"The maou of earth...Yuuri spilled some ice cream on a man's leg and I don't recall what he wanted but a man with glasses appeared and protected himself with some sort of shield"

"Now all you do is sit in front of the computer"

"So what!"

"You're supposed to be the next maou for earth yet you slack off at the computer, I'm so better at this job than you are"

"Don't get so cocky, you don't even like doing the paper work Yuuri"

"Wolfram...why must you side with everyone else but me?"

"So you don't do your paper work, such a bad king..."

"...I try to do it...but it's so hard!"

* * *

A/n: That's it for this chapter, and an amazing thanks to a reviewer who i can't remember the name right now that helped me out with the cup problem, chaos begins now!


	3. the battle begins

**I heard Shin Makoku is being targeted and that Wolfram is about to give birth...I think...well anyways, let's find out what happens to the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this great anime!**

* * *

"I just thought of something...how about I help you with your studying and in return..." Shori stepped closer to Yuuri and whispered something into his ear.

"What?" Yuuri asked, while jumping back.

"You heard me"

"It's fine, I'll do the studying by myself, I wouldn't want people of Shin Makoku thinking I'm perverted..."

"What did he say Yuuri?"

"Never mind Wolfram, let's just go up stairs and pack the clothes for when we're ready to leave" Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's wrist and pulled him him up to his room.

* * *

"What's going on, Anissina?" Anissina pointed at the man that was shouting.

"ONE OF THE SEVEN WINGED GODS HAS BEEN REBORN...IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE, BY ALL MEANS, GIVE SHIN MAKOKU BACK TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER!"

"Seven winged gods?"

"Conrad...have you ever heard of them?" Conrad shook his head.

"I wonder if mother might know about it...I'll go find out" With that conrad left with out another word said and went off to see his mother.

* * *

"I wonder who this winged god will be...Akira, Nero...or could it be the leader...Lilu?" The spirit smirked and disappeared in thin air as a few dark clouds hovered around the castle.

Lightning struck here and there as the thunder howled while the clouds blocked out the ever shining sun. Although the clouds were dark and lightning was hitting random places, there were no droplets of water coming from the skies above. People ran to take cover from the rainless storm just in case it was going to rain later on.

Gwendal noticed the dark clouds that had approached the sun and sat up in the bed. He heard the rustling sound of the sheets and looked beside him. He smiled as a very tired Guntar was sleeping peacefully under the sheets. He got off the bed quietly and quickly got dressed and made sure his sword was in the sheath all the way. He looked out the large window and glared at the clouds before leaving his room.

"Ah, Gwendal, have you seen mother?"

"I just woke up...is it important?"

"Would you have any idea about the seven winged gods?"

"What about them?"

"So they existed?"

"Yeah, at the same time as Shinou, they tried to take over Shin Makoku once but failed cause his highness sealed them all in a different object, to awaken them requires the blood of an animal"

"So one of them must be alive if he's shouting out like that..."

"What are you mumbling about?"

"There's a a man shouting in the streets about one of the seven winged gods having been reborn"

"What?" Gwendal and Conrad both ran to the place where Anissina was still standing.

"Ah, Gwendal, Conrad, the man stopped shouting and is leaving"

"The sky is still dark though..." All three of them looked up at the clouds that refused to relase the captive rain.

"Now I have a reason to go to earth" Conrad ran off.

He ran to Shinou's temple and asked Ulrike once again.

"I am sorry Sir Weller, that I can not do, your mother has told me not to let you-"

"Shin Makoku may be in danger though!"

"He's right, one of the seven winged gods has returned but probably doesn't have enough strength"

"You mean Shin Makoku may really be in danger?" Shinou nodded.

"If he finds out where the other six of them are...I don't know if Yuuri will be able to weaken them if they're all together again"

"But...I heard from Gwendal that they were sealed away into different objects"

"That's true but they knew where each of their siblings were being held so if one of them is reborn...it will be easier for the others to be reborn"

"At such a critical time too..."

"Yozak, when did you get here?"

"Just now...anyways, just came to warn you guys that...everyone is starting to panic cause of some flying creatures in the air"

"Conrad, go to earth and bring Yuuri back to Shin Makoku, it might be too late but just bring him back and tell him of the situation"

"Yes" Ulrike held a glowing sphere in her hand and let it rise out of her hands.

Conrad disappeared in no time at all as Yozak and Ulrike heard screaming coming from outside.

"A battle is so close I can smell it, well catch you two later, I have some pests to take care of" With that said he ran off and back onto his horse that galloped like the wind back to the castle.

* * *

"Yuuri...what should we name the baby if it's a boy I was thinking on naming it Misaki, but what if it's a girl?"

"You would have to ask your mother that one...she is a woman after all"

"What about your mother?"

"Are you kidding me, first word she hears from a stranger and she names her kid the same word...I really would like to but I don't trust her with names..."

A knock at the door snapped the two of them out of their conversation. Yuuri dropped the baby clothes on thebed and rushed down the stairs, swung the door open and looked at the person with a shocked expression.

"Conrad?"

"Sorry for intruding on your vacation with Wolfram but, Shin Makoku is going to be over run with flying demons if we don't hurry back"

"Flying demons, Conrad, what's going on?" Wolfram rushed down the stairs and stood a step back behind Yuuri.

"It seems a winged god has been reborn, from what I have heard from Shinou and Gwendal, it only takes two or three minutes for the winged god to awaken his siblings"

"But how did it awaken?"

"Gwendal says it requires the blood of an animal, all seven winged gods were sealed in different objects two thousand years ago"

"A maou's work is never done...alright, Wolfram you stay here, let's go Conrad"

"What...wait, Yuuri!" Wolfram stepped forward but Yuuri got out of the house quicker and shut the door.

"Yuuri?"

"He'll be under too much stress if we take him...plus something might happen to him and-"

"And you don't want your child to be hurt am I right?"

"Yeah..." The two of them ran off to get Murata.

* * *

"What's going on Anissina?" Anissina held onto Greta firmly.

"A bunch of flying bugs are outside and the soldiers are trying to get rid of them so King Yuuri won't be bothered"

"By the way, has anyone seen Dorcas?"

"I think he was tending to the horses today, he should be in the stables"

"That idiot of a man, he should know when to go and when to stay or else he won't be able to protect the one he loves from danger!"

* * *

"I can feel his majesty and his highness approaching" Ulrike spoke out.

"About time"

In the middle of the pool of water stood three figures. Dripping wet with water but wearing concerned facial expressions. Ulrike bowed her head to both the two boys and welcomed Yuuri and Murata back.

"Wasn't there a third boy?"

"Wolfram is safe on earth...I can't bring him to such a dangerous battle"

"But...lord Wolfram is good with swords, does his majesty doubt lord Wolfram's skills?"

"I'm not doubting anyone Ulrike, I don't think you know yet do you?" Ulrike shook her head.

"Wolram is pregnant and his majesty left him behind for his safety"

"I see...his majesty has such a kind heart..."

"Uh...yeah well...about this winged god...does anyone know about it?"

"There are seven in all but can reproduce faster than a trained soldier, if I seal just the seven of them, the others will simply die"

"It's no wonder you're the great sage"

"Who fought with them though, Murata?" Murata smiled and pushed his glasses up.

"Well, come on you two, we have a winged god to find!"

The three of them set out for Shin Makoku while Wolfram stayed on earth, safe with his soon to be in-laws. Wolfram was a bit confused since he didn't know the reason behind Yuuri's actions.

* * *

A/n: Wow, what a lover...anyways, so Yuuri, Conrad and Murata are headed for the castle to get their horses while Wolfram gets cozy in his new home. Stay tuned readers!!


	4. A new life is born

**Hina-chan: Still waiting for Kyou kara maou ep. 93 to come out, hopefully it will...**

**Kanna: Natsume-kun, you should be working as well!**

**Natsume: How can I work if Hinata-chan keeps bothering me about her upcoming stories?**

**Hina-chan: Natsume-kun, your death wish is coming sooner than you think!**

**Kanna: Enough already, why do you two keep doing that?**

**Hina-chan: Gomen sensai...anyways here's the disclaimer!**

**Natsume: No warning?**

**Kanna: Sighs**

**Hina-chan: Ah...no I don't think so.**

**Disclaimer: Kanna, Natsume and I don't own this well made anime at all.**

* * *

"So my little brother's friend is still here but no sign of my brother, where did he go?" Shori gave Wolfram a stern look.

"Conrad showed up and they both left with out me...honestly what is he thinking?" Wolfram pouted and sat on one of the couches.

"Even though he doesn't do his paper work...he has a rather interesting way of protecting people"

"What do you mean?" Shori sat next to him.

"Isn't it obvious, knowing you were pregnant, he didn't want you to feel stressed out" After it processed through Wolfram's mind his face grew red.

"Why didn't he tell me then...stupid wimp"

"Sho-chan, where has Yuu-chan gone off to?"

"He went to his kingdom, well I'm off"

"Have fun and don't forget, dinner is at eight" Shori nodded and put on his shoes and headed out the door.

* * *

"If I don't get hit and make it to the kitchen, lady Anissina will surely scold me...but if I go out now, I'll get hit...either way I'm faced with danger"

Dorcas covered his ears as the horses in the stall whinnied at the fireballs that hit the ground. Men wearing heavy armor drew their swords and started slicing away at the flying creatures in the sky that were coming from only the south.

"Dorcas?" Dorcas lifted his head.

"Y-y-your majesty and his highness!" Dorcas got up right away and started bowing like a mad man.

"Where is everyone?"

"Well I think Yozak is fighting along with Gwendal and his men...as for lady Anissina and lady Greta, they're hiding in the kitchen with the maids"

"I came here for Aoi, we're on our way to find the winged god that has supposedly been reborn" He mounted the horse and waited for Conrad and Murata to mount their horses as well.

"G-good luck your majesty and his higness" Dorcas bowed again.

"You men come with me!" Gwendal ordered a few soldiers to go with him.

"Gwendal?"

"I couldn't let Conrad babysit by himself, where is Wolfram?"

"He is safe back on earth...I don't want him to be targeted at all...earth is the only safe place for him right now"

"Shibuya's always protecting someone isn't he?"

"Well of course, if I don't do this who else will?"

"That's your majesty for you" Conrad added.

The four of them as well as some of Gwendal's personal soldiers were nearing an old shack up ahead. It was a bit big to be called a shack. Yuuri pulled the reins on the horse, making it stop. Gwendal and the rest of them did the same and looked closer at the shack. A man with long, red and silky hair, yellow piercing eyes and large, black wings sat on top of the shack gazing at the flying creatures that flew past him.

"So it isn't coming from that shack?"

"Akira..." Yuuri looked over at Murata.

"So he's one of the seven winged gods?" Conrad asked while looking the figure over again.

"A very aggressive man that did everything his own way, never listening to any of his brothers or sisters" Murata stated.

"This might be hard..." They watched from afar as the man stood up and opened his wings.

"So you're the new king, not bad on the looks, but a more feminine look suits you better" They all looked up and saw the man that was standing there a while ago was now above them.

"It's been a while...Akira" The said man looked over at Murata who just simply pushed his glasses up.

"I'm sorry but...who are you?" Murata's face turned blue.

"I am the great sage from two thousand years ago"

"So you're the one that trapped us for two thousand years...now my brothers and sisters know who to go for" The man flew up a bit further into the air.

"AKI-CHAN!" A girl with long, black hair and red, shiny looking eyes and white, large wings flew toward him and the group.

"Rei-chan, where's the rest of you?" Reika pointed behind her and Akira looked past her and saw five flying figures coming toward them.

"Gwendal, are we too late?" The group looked behind them as Yozak and a few of Wolfram's personal soldiers arrived.

"Since lord Wolfram wasn't here we had no choice but to go under his...command..."

"Sorry but I couldn't drag him into this"

"Onii-chan, I don't see the pretty blond man anywhere..." Reika pointed out.

"It seems they chose a new king, one that looks like a girl"

"A...girl...I'm not the one that's pregnant though..." Murata rolled his sleeves up.

"It would help if we were in a different country, then we would have support but all we have are Conrad's, wolfram's and my personal guards and soldiers...the way the winged gods fight are how you say it unpredicted.

"Are you saying we should give up?"

"Gwendal is right though, we have no way of knowing how they'll attack, the only thing I know is...they look out for each other a lot and can see through a person's weakness, in your case Shibuya it would be Wolfram"

"EH?"

"Yuuri, what do you plan to do?"

"We only have a few soldiers and...these are gods we're talking about, how do we know they don't hold a mysterious power"

"For once you're sounding like a king...I hate to say this but we'll have to retreat for now"

"Akira, which one is their king?"

"The one with black hair and black eyes"

"Idiot...there are two of them with the same features!"

"My bad...it's this one" He pointed to Yuuri.

"He doesn't look anything like the original king..." The seven of them looked at them intensively.

"I must ask though Murata...are they good or bad?"

"Does attacking Shin Makoku answer your question?"

"That was just our way of greeting...we're just toying with you until you give us back our castle"

"I am sorry to inform you...but you won't be getting your castle back, I don't know why it's so important for you to take it back but I won't be handing it over any time soon"

"And we're sorry to inform you your majesty, that your beloved wife is now in our hands, so I would think more clearly on that opinion if I were you"

"Wolfram...but how?" Lilu, a winged god that had brown hair that was made to look like curls held out her hands and a bright light appeared.

"Since we're able to find a weakness...we can automatically bring it here...we're not called the seven winged gods for nothing"

"Yuuri...Conrad?" Wolfram looked around as he felt himself being held.

"To involve an innocent being for your own selfish reasons...that I will not forgive!" Yuuri's voice changed and his hair grew a bit longer as a blue aura surrounded his body.

"Are you declaring war, your majesty?" Yuuri glared into Akira's eyes.

"I did not intend to make a mess on the battle field with blood, but if I have to...then so be it" Two water dragons appeared and hovered over the gods and Wolfram.

The two dragons snapped at Lilu who was carrying Wolfram and made her drop him. The horse ran toward the falling boy just in time and Yuuri was able to catch him. The dragons then multiplied until there were seven of them and faced each of the winged gods.

"Are you mocking us?" Yuuri faced all of them with a death like glare and pulled the reigns.

Murata stayed behind while the others retreated with Yuuri back to the castle. The two dragons made sure that the gods were surrounded. Murata pushed his glasses up and a purple aura came out of his hand.

"Nero...let's show the great sage what we learned over the years!" A mirror appeared in the palm of Lilu's hand.

She held it up in front of Nero and waited. The reflection in the mirror started to come out of the mirror and Nero moved out of the way and the other Nero went next to him. Murata gritted his teeth and sent the aura in his hand toward the gods. The dragons still had them surrounded.

"Onii-chan...they're scaring me..." Reika held onto Akira's shirt as the dragons snarled at them.

"This mirror thing won't work on these things...why don't we give up?" Everyone looked at Akira as if he were the ugliest creature ever made.

"Did you lose your mind over those two thousand years?"

"I'm just saying...that the king right now...isn't killing us for what we could have done to that kid"

"So what if he lets us go, we're still going to be sealed away again, you don't want that do you?" Akira landed to the ground.

"If...being kind is what it takes to go back to the castle...then allow me to come with you your highness" Akira got on one knee and bowed his head.

"AKIRA, YOU WILL PAY FOR BETRAYING YOUR SIBLINGS!" A golden arrow and bow appeared in Lilu's hands and she aimed it at Akira.

Reika saw who she aimed it at and flew in front of Akira just in time. The arrow hit her in the shoulder. A shocked look came across Lilu's face as Akira held Reika in his arms.

"WHO'S BETRAYING WHO NOW?" The others looked to Lilu with evil auras.

"Maybe...Akira is right...this is a one time only chance and I'm not willing to let it go"

"Lilu-san, I don't want to be seperated from Rei-chan"

"Kyoko...tell me you're not siding with them..."

"I think you're the one who lost it...sister...come with us" Nero's mirror reflection faded.

"Not you too...Nero...and Akane!"

"Guess this is the end of the seven gods..."

"Milo...you're mad, you're all mad...to think my siblings would side with the enemy!" The six of the gods were now on the ground tending to their wounded sister.

"Do you really not want to come with us?" Lilu shook her head roughly.

"Then...by the power within me...you shall be sealed for an eternity back where you were last sealed" The seven dragons became two again and twisted their bodies around the god.

A light shone from his hand and then a light surrounded Lilu's body and she began to disappear into tiny specks of light. When she was gone completely, Akira straightened up and carried Reika with them as they all returned to the castle. There were dead winged creatures lying about and Gwendal, Conrad and Yozak were all standing beside their horses.

"Can someone please get Gisela here?" Murata asked.

Murata got off of the horse and told Gisela about the girl's shoulder. Gisela ordered for some guards to go with her.

"Where's Yuuri?"

"Well...he's rather busy with Wolfram at the moment..."

"And it's not what you think your highness...he's just proving to be a good father"

"Father?" Conrad nodded.

"Don't you gods know why Wolfram was his weakness?" The five of them shook their heads.

"He's our majesty's weakness because...my brother is pregnant with his child" Akane and Kyoko's faces lit up.

"To welcome the newborn child...I present a few gifts in exchange we get to serve his majesty for eternity"

"How do we know you won't attack again?"

"I think it is fine Gwendal...by the way...isn't it a bit rude to leave your loved one in the bed alone?"

"You...how did you know?"

"After what I saw in the study room, I knew mother wouldn't quit after that"

* * *

"Yuuri..."

Yuuri was standing beside the bed as Wolfram laid still for him to continue. A white light appeared over Wolfram's stomach and shattered into little pieces while one of the maids got a blanket ready. The big orb turned itself into a newborn and it started crying. The maid wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed it to Wolfram and left so they could be alone.

"It's a boy...as I said...I'll name it Misaki if it was a boy, so Misaki it is" Yuuri smiled warmly.

Somewhere not too far away was a being that had been sleeping all this time...

"That...rotten scoundrel...not only does he force himself onto me he leaves as soon as he wakes up..." Guntar tried to stand but his legs gave out.

"GWENDAL I HATE YOU!!"

* * *

A/n: That was totally long...hope the other one isn't like this...

Kanna: I agree...but good job.

Natsume: A guy that gives birth...what next...


End file.
